


I Can Make You A (Musical) Man

by BadLuckBlueEyes



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Is a Big Dorkface, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Big Dorkface, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Musicals, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, college theater, this is the one where Erik plays Frank-N-Furter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5116478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadLuckBlueEyes/pseuds/BadLuckBlueEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Halloween production of The Rocky Horror Picture Show is approaching, and Charles wants Erik to try out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Make You A (Musical) Man

“Erik, please.” 

“No, Charles,” spoke Erik, working to keep his voice firm even though it meant turning away from the large, puppy-eyes his boyfriend was sending his way. "I will not try out for any musical." 

“It’s Rocky Horror, Erik, you love Rocky Horror.” Charles backed up slightly, looking up at Erik. Erik sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, and looked defiantly at Charles. 

“I don’t want to,” snapped Erik. Charles sighed and rolled his eyes, transferring to his bed and opening his laptop, returning to work on his essay. 

“I’ll find some way to convince you,” Charles grumbled at his computer, not looking at Erik. 

“I doubt it.” countered Erik, the corner of his mouth pulled up slightly in the ghost of a smile before he went back to studying. 

Internally, he was cursing. Since Charles had introduced him to Rocky Horror, it had become one of his favorite movies and if anyone could convince him to do something like that, it would be his boyfriend. _It was only until halloween_ , he thought, _it couldn’t be that bad, could it?_ Erik groaned. Charles was not getting to him already. He had no desire to be in a musical. He’d be awful at it anyway. He’d never been in a play and he couldn’t act. 

_No._ He thought firmly. _It wasn’t going to happen._

*** 

Charles asked him again and again. The con of them living on the same floor meant that Charles had many opportunities to bring it up. That they had been dating for almost two months didn’t help either. Charles’ unending badgering ruined two date nights, first when Charles insisted on them watching Rocky Horror for movie night, and then when he spent all of dinner humming show tunes. 

Erik’s breaks from the endless crusade came during the actual school part of college, when he went to his engineering classes and Charles went off to his genetics classes. When they met again in Charles’ room a week after Charles first started asking, Erik came in and found his boyfriend asleep. The stress of the week melted away and Erik carefully crawled into Charles’ bed, pressing close and wrapping his arms around the other man’s middle, conscious of his back, trying to make sure Charles would be able feel Erik’s arms around him. He tried to bury his face in Charles’ hair, but the small ponytail he liked to keep it in sometimes shielded him. Charles relaxed in Erik’s arms, making soft noises as he woke up. 

“You’re warm,” he murmured, draping his arms over Erik’s. 

“You say that every time we’re close,” Erik replied, smiling softly. “You’re always cold.” 

“I am,” he agreed. “Blame the paralysis. I do.” 

“All right,” Erik agreed, squishing a little closer. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, both enjoying each other’s presence, while Charles tried to absorb as much of Erik’s body heat as possible. He started dozing off again in Erik’s arms. 

Erik had been thinking about the play a lot. He hated being in front of people, but he wanted to see Charles happy; he always wanted to see Charles happy. Erik realized that with his utter lack of theatre experience and the fact that he couldn't sing, it was rather unlikely they'd cast him should he actually audition. They might even laugh him right off the stage. 

I'll do it," Erik said. 

"Hmm?" was Charles' sleepy hum of a reply. 

"I'll try out for your musical if you want me to so badly," said Erik. 

"Thank you, Erik," said Charles, rolling over to beam at him. "That makes me so happy." 

Erik smiled back. "Anything for you," he said, happy to have put that smile on Charles face. He would never be cast and so would never have to follow through, but, he was getting the credit for agreeing. He grinned to himself while hugging Charles close. 

*** 

Two days later, Erik found himself following Charles to the auditorium where it stood tucked into the corner of the campus. Erik stayed behind Charles as they went in, glancing around curiously. He kept a hand resting lightly on Charles' shoulder while Charles pushed himself forward; their alternative to holding hands. They stopped in the hallway just outside the door to the auditorium where a small table had been set up by the stage manager who was currently perched on a stool behind it. Erik recognized the familiar cloud of red hair, surprised to see his classmate Sean. 

“Hello Sean,” greeted Charles with a smile. “How’s the turnout?” 

“Pretty good,” Sean replied, grinning. He grabbed two sheets of paper and held one out to Erik and Charles. “Charles, you know the drill, do the thing.” He turned to Erik, shifting in his seat, his tone turning instructional. “Erik, you have to fill out the basic information here and put your schedule on the back so that we can make a rehearsal schedule that accommodates everyone. Got it?” Erik nodded, frowning at the form and grabbing a pen. He filled it out while Charles and Sean talked for a few minutes. 

“So, you’re the head stage manager this year, right?” Charles asked, parking at the corner of the table and tying his hair out of his face, using the table for the hard surface while he wrote every detail of his short but colorful theater career out. 

“Yeah,” Sean replied enthusiastically, his own wild hair flying around his face. “And Kitty and Darwin are the assistant stage managers, and they’ll be here eventually.” 

Charles nodded, filling out the rest of the necessary information and handing the form back to Sean. Erik followed suit, mimicking Charles, who seemed to know what he was doing. 

As more people came in, Charles and Erik moved away, giving the newcomers space to repeat the process they had just completed. Erik didn’t recognize any of them, though Charles seemed to. He greeted a few of them by name and waved at everyone else, already trying to make friends with everyone. 

“How do you know everyone?” Erik asked, amusement coloring his tone as he found a seat next to Charles, who shrugged. 

“Some from classes, some from shows, some live on our floor.” he said, shrugging again, adding an enthusiastic smile. “You know, you’d know them too if you put any effort into making friends. Unlike you, I actually enjoy talking to people.” 

“I’m not interested in making friends or being open.” Erik crossed his arms, glaring at the carpet. 

“I know you aren’t, darling,” Charles laughed, hands dropping to his wheels, fingers absentmindedly drumming against them in anticipation. He leaned over a little, resting his head against Erik’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re doing this though.” 

Erik’s tense shoulders relaxed a little at the contact, but he was still ready to walk out. 

_For Charles’ sake_ , he reminded himself. He forced his shoulders to relax before reaching to take one of Charles’ hands. He twined their fingers together while pulling Charles’ hand into his lap, starting to rub Charles’ thumb with his own. trying to soothe away the small display of nerves from Charles. The other man squeezed his hand once, grateful. 

They were quiet for a few minutes, watching the people walking by. Erik noted with relief that there seemed to be a large number of people auditioning. He hoped it meant his odds of getting a part were low. The ordeal would be over within hours. 

“Who’s directing this?” Erik asked. 

“Emma. Er, Professor Frost,” Charles replied, correcting himself. 

“The rocks teacher?” Erik turned his head slightly and glanced at Charles in disbelief. 

“It’s called geology.” Charles lifted his head and looked at Erik, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “Besides, she’s really quite good at directing.” 

“I doubt that,” scoffed Erik. “She’s a cold bitch.” 

Charles sighed a little. He looked as if he was getting ready to defend her. Erik had dropped her class within twenty minutes of it getting out, having taken an immediate dislike to her. 

“She’s not cold. Emotionally distant, maybe. But not cold. Well,” he chewed his lip for a moment, “maybe she lives up to her name sometimes. But her eye for detail is incredible and she knows what she’s doing with the musicals. She’s not going to tell you that she likes directing, but she does.” Erik shrugged in response. He still didn’t like her. 

“Hey Charles, hate to break up the love fest over there, but you’re up,” Sean called. 

“Coming,” he replied, untangling his fingers from Erik and starting to move away. 

“We have to go in by ourselves?” Erik asked, and Charles paused. 

“How else are they supposed to hear your voice?” he responded with a question of his own before rolling off, the doors to the theatre closing behind him. Erik had no idea how things were run, so he shrugged to himself and pulled out his phone, messing around on it until he was rejoined five minutes later. 

“That was quick.” 

“Was it?” Erik looked up from his phone to glance at Charles. 

“I thought so,” he said, looking back down. 

“I was in there for a long time. I had to sing all of the song pieces we got when we signed up for auditions.” 

“We had to look at those?” Erik asked, befuddled. Charles rolled his eyes, completely unsurprised. 

“Yes, you’re expected to sing them. That’s why you get sheet music. And I did sing for her, but I got distracted talking with Emma about who I was auditioning for.” 

“Don’t you want to be Dr. Scott?” asked Erik, putting his phone away to look at Charles again. 

“It’s the most logical part for me to try out for.” replied Charles, his voice sounded a touch resigned. 

“Who did you want to be?” questioned Erik when he suddenly realized he hadn’t asked, too preoccupied with his own moral dilemma about auditions. 

“In a perfect world?” started Charles, looking up thoughtfully. “Brad. Or Riff Raff. But you know, sometimes you get a part because you fit the description.” he sighed. “I tend to get those when I audition for them.” Charles didn’t tell Erik that it was because he always asked for them, and Emma always gave them to him. 

Before Erik could respond, despite the fact that he didn’t have anything to say, Sean interrupted them again, this time calling Erik’s name. 

“You’re up, dude,” he grinned. “Break a leg.” 

“What?” Erik stood abruptly, glaring at Sean, who gulped. 

“Dude. Means ‘good luck’ in theater. No bad vibes here,” he put his hands up in a gesture of innocence. “I was trying to be nice. Please don’t actually break your leg.” 

“Oh.” Erik only softened slightly, nodding once at Sean before striding into the theatre. He half-hoped Emma had forgotten him. He only had one class with her before dropping it, and that had been at the start of the term when everything was still crazy. 

Emma remembered him. 

“Well, look at you,” she greeted, crossing her legs and leaning forward, placing her elbows on the table in front of her. “You dropped my class within minutes of it starting this term. Set the record, actually.” 

“Not a fan of rocks.” Erik shrugged. 

“Clearly.” Emma smiled politely, but it didn’t reach her eyes. “Name?” 

“Erik Lehnsherr.” 

She nodded, glancing at the stack of papers on the table. 

“Form?” 

“What?” 

“Your form, Sweetie. With all of your information on it.” She raised one eyebrow. “Where is it?” 

Erik realized it was outside. 

“I-” 

“Bring it in when you’re done.” She folded her hands together, tilting her head. “No sheet music either?” 

“I know it,” He said. He wasn’t lying, he and Charles had watched the movie often enough that he had a solid grasp of the songs. More than solid, if he wanted to admit it. He had glanced once at the sheet music Charles had grabbed, looking long enough to figure out which verses of which songs he was singing before ignoring it completely. He wouldn’t make it, why would he put in more effort than necessary? 

“All right.” acquiesced Emma. She reached for a remote, pointing it at a small stereo sitting on top of the piano. “Starting with _Dammit, Janet_ then.” She pressed play and music filled the air. Erik listened for a moment, closing his eyes. Suddenly it halted. 

“You missed the cue.” 

“Never listened to them without lyrics,” snapped Erik. He glared at her, unapologetic. 

“If you’re not taking this seriously, you can leave.” she retorted, fluttering her eyelashes. “There are plenty of people out there who want this more than you.” 

“Just start it over.” Erik growled, already fed up with her. Emma narrowed her eyes at him, looking without blinking or flinching for a long moment. Finally, she restarted the song, still watching. 

When the music started again, Erik glanced away and started singing, this time starting on cue and hitting every note. He couldn’t say much for how it sounded though. He’d heard Charles sing, and it was better than he could ever hope to be. He didn’t sing along when Charles started singing and tried to get him to join in. 

Emma was quiet for a long moment when he finished. 

“ _Sweet Transvestite_ ,” she finally said, skipping through the tracks. 

Erik sang the selection from the middle of the song. 

“Last one. Rocky’s part of _Rose Tint My World_.” 

Erik sang again. 

“Get your form,” Emma said curtly when he finished. Erik resisted the urge to take his time getting the form, if only because the hallway outside was filled with nervous people and they probably deserved to be there more than he did. As he handed it to Emma, she glanced at it quickly. 

“This isn’t finished.” 

“Yes it is.” 

“You didn’t write what part you’re auditioning for for,” said Emma. A manicured nail tapped the blank space near the top. 

“I’m not expecting to get that far,” said Erik with a shrug and matching smirk. Emma glared at him. 

“Listen to me.” she growled. Erik crossed his arms and gave her his attention. “I do these productions because I want to. They’re an experience people enjoy. That hallway out there is filled with people who are nervous and who are dying to get in. This is a challenge for them. I don’t let everyone who auditions into a show. I give the parts to the best actors. And today, I have to listen to a lot of people singing and judge whether or not I want to even give them a shot at a part. So don’t waste my time because you’re not taking this seriously. Understand?” Erik nodded. 

“Still need me?” he asked. She shook her head, brushing long blonde hair away from her face. As Erik pushed the door open, he heard her growl his name and paused. 

“Watch out for callback emails,” she said, not looking up from the paper she was reading, raising one hand to shoo him away. “Tell Sean to send in whoever’s next.” 

Erik followed her instructions. Charles was waiting nervously, talking Sean’s ear off about something or other. It sounded like genetics. 

“How’d it go?” He asked after Erik repeated Emma’s instructions to Sean and they walked out. Erik took a deep breath through his nose, putting the experience out of his mind. 

“She’s a hard ass,” Erik replied, holding the door for Charles as they left the building. 

“Did you piss her off?” Charles asked worriedly. “It’s not hard to get on her bad side. I mean, that won’t affect if you get a part if you deserve it, but you’d have to work so hard to get her respect back and you’d be miserable during rehearsals.” 

“I’m already on her bad side and I don’t give a shit what she thinks of me.” Charles closed his eyes and bit his lip, ducking his head for a moment. 

“That sounds bad.” he finally said, raising his head again. “How did it go though?” 

“She told me to watch for an email,” said Erik with a shrug. That didn’t mean anything. 

“A callback email?” Charles asked, stopping altogether in the middle of the sidewalk. Judging by his reaction, it meant something. Erik groaned internally, long and annoyed. 

“Yeah. So?” 

“So?” Charles beamed. “She never outright tells people to watch out for emails like that. Erik, that’s wonderful!” 

Erik started walking again, shaking his head a little. He didn’t even want to be in the show, and now he was apparently getting a great opportunity? He was in over his head. 

*** 

Charles got his callback email while on RA duty, and he passed an agonizing hour by himself before he could find Erik and be excited. When he was finally free, he rushed to Erik’s room and, finding the door propped open, knocked on the frame. 

“Yeah.” Erik’s response sounded neutral enough, so Charles took it as a ‘come in’ and entered Erik’s room, glancing around. Erik was on the couch, facing away from the door, and towards the small t.v. his roommate had brought. Erik’s head was bowed, obscured by the back of the couch. 

“Where’s Azazel?” he asked in reference to Erik’s roommate, inching closer to Erik, wanting to see his face rather than the back of his head. 

“Out,” Erik answered, not looking up. Charles realized that he was staring at his phone as he stopped next to the couch. Satisfied that they were now next to each other, Charles craned his neck, trying to see what was on the screen. 

“What’s that?” he asked, and Erik finally glanced up to look at Charles, moving over automatically and patting the newly vacated spot. Charles smiled a little and moved to the couch, leaning comfortably against Erik. 

“It’s a callback email,” Erik finally answered. Charles grinned, excited, missing the anxiety in his boyfriend’s tone. 

“You got one too? How exciting,” he said quickly, eyes lighting up. “You realize how good that is? How many people auditioned? And now we have callbacks?” 

“You got one too?” Erik’s carefully neutral expression flooded with relief. 

“Of course I did,” he replied, almost insulted. “I make the play every year. I always get callbacks. I’m not awful.” 

“Sorry.” 

“You’ve got a good shot of making it now, too.” Charles elbowed him gently, his smile softer. 

“Do I?” Erik replied. Charles thought he looked almost nervous. 

“Emma’s callbacks are notoriously small.” explained Charles. “Usually no more than three people for one part. She’s already seeing people in certain roles at this point. If you don’t get that part, you’ll get a smaller part. Maybe a line or two. With this show, you might be a Transylvanian and just be in the _Time Warp_. Your odds at this point are excellent, though.” 

“Well.” said Erik, finally putting his phone away. “I guess that’s good.” Charles moved over slightly, snuggling into Erik. 

“Erik, it’s fantastic,” exclaimed Charles. Erik nodded in response. Charles wasn’t bothered by Erik’s obvious reluctance, though, he was excited enough for the both of them for the night. 

*** 

Erik could see that he was out of his league when he followed Charles into the theater the next afternoon. Everybody who was there talked amongst themselves about who they were called back for. Erik didn’t know any of them. He stuck close to Charles, scanning the crowd. He refused to be nervous, still convinced he wasn’t going to make it in. His lips curled into a sneer when Moira walked in, making a beeline for Charles the second she saw him. 

“Charles, hi,” she greeted, walking up the small ramp to the side of the stage where they waited. “I’m so glad you’re here, there’s so many freshmen this year, I don’t know any of them.” 

“You will, I’m sure,” Charles laughed, greeting Moira. “You’ll know everyone here by the time we leave.” Moira shrugged, laughing and pushing her hair back. She saw Erik a moment later. 

“Erik? What are you doing here?” she asked, surprised to see him. 

“I have a callback,” He snarled, narrowing his eyes. 

“Oh, congratulations! You must be excited,” she said with a warm smile. Erik didn’t dignify it with a response. Charles elbowed him. 

“Be nice.” he hissed. Erik shrugged at Moira far too late. They were interrupted a moment later when a nervous looking girl with fiery hair approached and tapped Moira on the shoulder. 

“You’re a senior, right?” she asked, almost hidden behind her hair. 

“No, I’m a junior, actually. We all are,” Moira replied, indicating Charles and Erik as well. “But I’ve been in all of the musicals, if that’s what you’re curious about.” The girl nodded. Moira turned away to talk to her for a moment, seeming to be assuaging whatever nerves the girl had. Charles glanced up at Erik. 

“Would it kill you to be nice to Moira? She’s my best friend, you know.” 

“You dated her for months.” Erik retorted, crossing his arms petulantly. 

“When we were _freshmen_. I barely knew you then,” Charles retorted. “Are you jealous?” 

“No.” Erik’s arms tightened across his chest. 

“Oh my god, you’re jealous. You are adorable when you’re jealous,” Charles laughed. “We dated for three months and decided that being friends was better for both of us and then I spent the better part of the next year and a half nursing a crush on you. You know that.” 

“You’re always so happy to see her though.” 

“Because she’s my friend, Erik,” soothed Charles. He shook his head a little and reached up to tug on Erik’s forearms. Erik sighed and dropped his arms, allowed Charles to take his hands. “You are the only person I love. Not Moira, never Moira. Only you. I promise.” murmured Charles as he squeezed Erik’s hands for emphasis. 

“You love me?” the corner of Erik’s mouth tilted up. Charles rolled his eyes and dropped Erik’s hands. 

“You know I do, you ass. Now kiss me.” 

Erik chuckled softly and leaned forward, his lips brushing against Charles’. 

A moment later, the door to the theatre opened and Emma strode in. A hush fell over the crowd and Erik stepped away from Charles, moving to hover behind him. Emma stopped and scanned the room. 

“Good. Everybody’s here,” she started. “I want all of you to go see the stage managers outside, they have the photocopies of the script with your names on them. For the two person scenes, you’re paired with a specific partner. You are not allowed to change partners. I sincerely hope you’re all warmed up.” 

Everyone flooded the exits, but Charles hung back for a moment. He fiddled with an elastic before pulling his hair into a small bun as a cover, really just waiting for a path to clear. Erik and Moira stayed with him. 

“You ready?” Moira asked, taking the stairs right next to the ramp, staying near Charles and Erik. 

“Not as ready as I’m sure you are,” Charles replied, laughing. 

“I can’t help it. I know the play already,” Moira defended herself, turning to walk backwards and face Charles. 

“You do this every year,” he pointed out. 

“I’m a theater major,” Moira replied. “I can’t help it if I’m already in character.” 

“You don’t even know who you’re called back for.” Erik said drily, joining the conversation. 

“Have you ever seen someone go into character faster than her, though?” Charles asked. Erik shook his head. He had seen every musical that Charles had been in, and Moira was always in them too. Even he had to admit that she was good. 

“Exactly. See you outside.” Moira grinned and turned around, speeding up to catch the door before it swung shut. 

“She’s good,” Charles mused. “I wonder who she’s called back for.” 

As it turned out, Moira ended up reading for Janet, opposite a freshman who wore red sunglasses. Erik was surprised when Sean handed him a script with Rocky highlighted, but he took it anyway. He leaned against the wall, studying his lines next to Charles, who was looking at Dr. Scott’s part. 

The callbacks went quickly, people going in and out in pairs, some going in alone. Erik went in for his turn, grunting at all of the appropriate moments while someone he didn’t know fawned over him. Whoever it was, Erik hoped they didn’t play Frank-N-Furter. His scene partner paused every thirty seconds to check the script, speaking haltingly the entire time. 

Erik also hoped he wouldn’t be playing Rocky. 

“Don’t leave the building yet,” was all Emma said when he finished. “There’s one other character you’re reading for. Tell Sean to give you your second piece.” Erik nodded and walked out. Sean handed him a piece of paper and Erik’s eyes widened as he realized it was Frank-N-Furter dialogue. 

He looked it over quickly, sitting on a couch in the hallway, glancing around periodically. Charles had disappeared, he didn’t know where to. He stared at the lines, zoning out after he realized he already knew him. Sean called him in again, and Erik walked in, eyebrows raised. 

“Surprised?” she asked, raising one eyebrow in return. 

“Frankly, yes. Am I supposed to read these with someone?” he held up the paper lamely. 

“I’ll read them,” she replied, starting with the first line. They went through the scene quickly. Emma looked up at him. 

“Can you do the accent?” Erik hesitated before nodding. “Do it,” she said, glancing at the paper and giving him the cue line. Erik went through the scene again, looking at the paper in his hands for a lack of anywhere else to look. When he finished, he lowered the paper. Emma was staring at him, her chin resting on folded hands. 

“You’re free to go. Cast list emails will be out by midnight tomorrow. Tell Sean to send in your boyfriend again.” Erik nodded, turning on his heel and walking out, relaying the information to Sean, wondering how Emma knew that he and Charles were dating. He realized that he and Charles were the only ones left. 

“I’ll wait here” he said, and Charles nodded gratefully at him, disappearing through the doors. Erik pulled out his phone and was surprised to see that nearly three hours had passed since they got there. His stomach rumbled. Erik leaned against the wall, staring at the ceiling and waiting. 

Charles left the theatre finally, looking tired but smiling a little as he crossed to Erik. 

“Shall we?” he asked, and Erik nodded. They walked in silence for a few minutes, crossing campus and heading back to the dorms. Erik’s stomach rumbled again. 

“Hungry?” Charles asked, amused. 

“Apparently so,” Erik replied, smiling a little. 

“Pizza?” Charles asked, glancing up at him. Erik nodded. “I’ll order delivery.” 

Erik glanced at his phone. It was almost midnight, but they still had a two hour window before the pizzeria closed. 

“That sounds good.” They lapsed into silence for the rest of the walk back, Erik holding every door for Charles. They went right to Charles’ room, where Charles stopped outside the door to adjust the cheesy sign he had put up so that it read ‘The RA is _in_ ’. 

Charles went in first, letting Erik follow him in. Erik stopped to put a wedge in the door, leaving it open slightly in case someone needed Charles. 

They passed the night quietly, watching movies and eating pizza, laying next to each other in Charles’ bed. Erik liked those nights the most, the quiet ones where they just had each other. 

*** 

Erik was in Charles’ room the next day when their phones both vibrated at once. Charles looked up from his homework. “I’ll bet that’s the cast list,” he said with a grin. 

Erik looked up from his spot at Charles’ desk. “You think?” 

“Why else would our phones both go off at once?” 

“Your sister?” Erik asked, and Charles shrugged. 

“Raven likes knowing what’s happening.” he grabbed his phone and unlocked it, confirming his suspicions. “Cast list is out.” Charles went quiet, reading it again and again. His mouth opened and closed a few times, but he managed to say precisely nothing. Erik looked at Charles. 

“Are you okay?” He asked, worried. Charles nodded, eyes glued to the phone. Erik took that as a sign to check his phone, reading through the cast list. The first name was Moira’s, as Janet. The next was Charles as Brad. Erik looked up. Charles hadn’t moved. 

“This is good, isn’t it? You said you wanted to be Brad.” Erik was confused. _Why wasn’t Charles celebrating?_ Charles nodded again. 

“I did.” he managed. “I didn’t think Emma was going to take me seriously when I told her. I-” he paused. “I told her I wanted Brad, and she had me read for him, but I told her to make me Dr. Scott.” 

“You’re better than that,” Erik insisted, frowning. “You’re going to be amazing.” 

“Have you looked at the rest of the list?” Erik hadn’t, and scanned the names quickly. 

“Scheiße.” Swearing in English didn’t feel strong enough. Charles looked up, still smiling but confused that Erik was swearing. 

“Erik, you made it,” exclaimed Charles. He was ecstatic. Erik was less than amused. He did not want to make it. He did not want to be in the show. 

“I’m Frank-N-Furter,” Erik deadpanned. Even saying it sounded strange. “What the hell?” 

“You must have been really good,” said Charles proudly. Erik sighed and ran his hands over his head. 

“I didn’t think I was going to get in.” 

“Erik.” Erik glanced at Charles when he heard the sad note in the other man’s voice. “You’re incredible, I’ve heard you singing before. Of course you were going to get in.” 

“Give it a week,” Erik replied. “She’ll kick me out while the window to replace me is still open.” Charles frowned and fiddled with a strand of hair that had fallen into his face, a nervous habit he’d developed when it grew longer, but said nothing. 

*** 

Erik followed Charles into the theatre in a practice that was becoming almost too familiar for their first rehearsal the next week. Emma was there, waiting. Erik vaguely wondered if she owned any clothing that wasn’t white. He looked around, realizing that he and Charles were the first ones there. 

“We’re doing the read through tonight.” Emma never seemed to greet people, only to jump right into business. “Sit on the stage and we’ll make it into a circle as more people get here. Scripts will go out in a few.” she walked out, disappearing for a few minutes. Erik looked around the empty room and walked towards the stage, Charles at his side. They stayed on the side of the stage, Erik sitting down, Charles joining him on the floor a moment later, nudging his wheelchair back a few feet. It wasn’t in the way, but he could reach it if he needed to. 

“Are you all right down here? Emma wouldn’t make you get out of your chair, right?” Erik glanced over his shoulder before looking to Charles. 

“I appreciate your concern Erik, but I’ll be fine down here,” he adjusted his legs, crossing them before leaning against Erik. “That’s one of the best things about Emma, actually. She doesn’t particularly care about appearances, but if something doesn’t accommodate me, or anyone else for that matter, she’ll fix it faster than you’d think was possible and make sure that it’s never an issue again. We had a bit of a discussion about it at callbacks, she wanted to make sure I’d be comfortable playing any character.” 

“So you knew you’d be Brad?” asked Erik. 

“No,” answered Charles. “She just wanted to know why I insisted on auditioning for Dr. Scott when I clearly didn’t want the part. Then when I said it was because Dr. Scott uses a wheelchair, she called bullshit and made me read for Brad.” 

“Oh,” Erik mumbled. 

The doors opened and Moira slipped in, waving as she crossed the theatre, heading for the stage. 

“We circling up for the read through?” she asked, plopping down next to Charles and leaning on her hands. Charles nodded, not moving from his position. 

“You always do this?” Erik asked. 

“Yeah. Well, we always do this for read throughs,” Moira confirmed. “Congrats on the part Erik, you must be excited.” Erik shrugged, careful to not disturb Charles. He’d decided the night before that he’d keep his mind open, but only for Charles’ sake. 

The door banged open and the stage managers walked in. Kitty and Darwin shrugged off their backpacks into empty seats before walking to the stage, sitting next to Sean. 

“How are you always here before me? I’m supposed to get here first,” Sean asked Moira, mostly complaining. 

“Can’t stay away, I guess,” answered Moira with a smile. 

Erik listened as everyone started chattering, as more people came in, as they were greeted and a small circle formed onstage, the people who were newer to theater putting faces to names. Charles straightened after a while, still sitting as close to Erik as humanly possible without actually sitting on his lap, but he was paying attention to everyone else now as well. When Emma returned with an armful of scripts, they went quiet. 

“I suppose congratulations are in order,” spoke Emma. “You’ve all made it into this show and that means you all did something good in your auditions to impress me. Let’s keep that up.” She had been walking around the circle of people as she spoke, but now she sat next to Sean, passing the scripts to him. “So. Let’s get started. Say your name, your grade, and your part.” she looked at Moira expectantly. 

“I’m Moira, I’m a junior, and I’m Janet,” she started, looking to Charles. 

“Charles, junior, Brad.” he smiled a little, clearly relishing the fact that he was the lead. 

“Is that your wheelchair?” someone across the circle asked. Charles glancing over his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” he replied, annoyed that people found it necessary to ask. “Why do you care?” 

“Can you walk? Why are you Brad? Dr. Scott the character with a wheelchair.” 

“Do you need to leave and compose yourself?” Emma glared at the student. “Or are you going to shut your mouth and let introductions continue?” The student gulped, all eyes on her. Erik looked at Charles, who was still annoyed with the asshole across the circle. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, holding him close and fuming. People were stupid. The awkward moment passed, and people started looking at Erik. 

“Erik, junior, Frank-N-Furter,” he said. He watched Charles, listening as people introduced themselves. When he was sure that nobody was watching him anymore, Charles turned slightly, pressing himself against Erik and sighing into his shoulder. 

“Emma, you don’t need to know my age, director.” 

“Sean, sophomore, stage manager.” 

“Call me Darwin, senior, assistant stage manager.” 

“Kitty, sophomore, assistant stage manager.” 

“Hank, sophomore, criminologist.” 

“Wade, senior, Riff Raff.” 

“Alex, senior, Rocky.” 

“Scott, freshman, Eddie.” People glanced back and forth between them before Alex nodded. 

“Yes, we’re brothers.” There were some quiet chuckles before everyone moved on. 

“Jean, freshman, Magenta.” 

“Ororo, freshman, Colombia.” 

“Remy, junior, Dr. Scott.” After Remy introduced himself, he leaned across Moira to talk to Charles in a low voice. 

“D’ya think ya could give me tips on how to steer a wheelchair? I’ve never been in one before.” he asked, and Erik thought he looked nervous about the prospect of playing Dr. Scott. Charles nodded a little. 

“If you’d like, I’m sure I could.” Charles said kindly. Remy nodded his thanks, straightening. 

Sean distributed the scripts, and when everyone was holding one, Emma started talking again. 

“These are rented. Put anything other than a pencil in them, you’re paying the fine. Let’s start.” She talked for a moment about the staging, saying that she was working with Logan, the set designer, to get a working elevator for the mansion. 

They all opened their scripts, the atmosphere relaxing as everyone started reading, laughing at the lines and enjoying each moment. Emma interrupted periodically to explain some basic staging and say how she was seeing things onstage. 

It took a while, Erik noticed, for Charles to bounce back fully and enjoy himself as much as everyone else during the read through. When they reached intermission and Emma gave them ten minutes, he nudged Charles with his shoulder. 

“You want to go outside?” he murmured so only Charles could hear. Charles nodded and pulled his chair closer to get back into it. 

“Let’s go,” he agreed. They went outside and stopped near a bench so Erik could sit next to Charles. 

“I don't know why I didn't just tell her to make me Dr. Scott. She would have given him to me and then I wouldn't be stressed right now about playing a character who usually walks.” he sighed. Erik frowned. 

“You’re already better than everyone in there and Brad is one of the more boring characters. You’re going to be amazing,” Erik assured. 

Charles looked at Erik, disbelieving. 

“I mean it.” added Erik. Charles nodded, looking straight ahead at the rest of the campus. 

“I hope so.” he finally replied. “Come on, we should go back in.” Erik nodded and stood, walking back to the theatre. 

“At least we get to make out in act two,” he pointed out, and Charles laughed out loud. 

“Yes, we do, don’t we?” laughed Charles. “Won’t that be awkward for them.” 

They passed everyone who was milling about and chatting to head right for the stage. Erik glared at everyone when Charles moved to sit on the stage again, daring any of them to say something about his boyfriend. 

Moira waited until they were re-situated to join them again and sit down, wanting to make sure Charles was all right too. Erik tamped down the sudden surge of jealousy, reminding himself that Charles didn’t love Moira. He just had to pretend to when they were on stage. 

Emma called everyone together and they picked up again. Erik suppressed a small groan when he realized he was supposed to be seducing Janet and Brad. Charles laughed, asking if they could stage it so it was just him and Erik. Emma said no and they moved on. 

When they finished, Erik glanced at the script in his hands. 

“It’s different from the movie,” he observed. It was almost better. 

“Stage plays tend to be,” said Emma with a quirked eyebrow, letting people discuss the play before distributing rehearsal schedules and dismissing them for the night. As they walked back to the dorm, they discussed their new schedules. 

“So, your first rehearsal ever is over, how does it feel?” Charles asked. Erik didn’t have an answer, and said as much. He was still half-wondering if he could get Emma to kick him out. The other half was trying to figure out what he’d look like in costume. 

“You’re going to be great,” Charles insisted. “Really.” 

Miraculously, Erik felt himself starting to believe it. 

*** 

Three weeks into rehearsal, Erik hadn’t been able to get dismissed from the play. He was stuck in it, and was far from sure that he would be as great as Charles thought. He knew the staging and lines, but he was still hesitating before every line and step onstage. Emma yelled at him for it every time, and she was starting to grate on his nerves. She had been on his nerves for the entire rehearsal process, but only now was Erik getting close to snapping and lashing out. 

Finally, she pulled him aside and dismissed everyone else for a break. 

“Do you remember what I told you when you first auditioned?” she hissed. 

Erik shrugged, not looking at her. 

“I told you not to waste my time. Do you know what you’re doing right now?” 

“Using your time to an advantage?” he asked cheekily. 

“Don’t fuck with me, Lehnsherr,” Emma growled “Why are you here?” 

“It says “Frank” on the schedule,” he feigned confusion, still smiling. Charles had compared it to a shark’s once, to which Erik replied that sharks don’t smile. Emma exhaled through her nose and crossed her arms. 

“Why did you try out?” her façade melted slightly, and for a moment he could tell that she was genuinely curious. He looked away. 

“Charles wanted me to. He begged, actually.” 

Emma closed her eyes and put her hands on her temples, rubbing for a moment. Erik half-wondered if she was reading his mind. 

“Okay. That makes perfect sense,” she said. She opened her eyes and looked at Erik, softening slightly. “Do this for him.” 

“What?” he asked in confusion. 

“You’re already nervous and we’re still a week and a half out and you haven’t gotten your costume yet. You need to focus. And frankly, you need to stop sucking. I cast you for a reason, and what you’ve been giving me has me wondering if I made the right choice. It’s a first, and I don’t like that.” 

“Oh.” Erik suddenly remembered he was getting fishnets the next day and forgot everything else Emma was saying. She realized it, and snapped in his face to get his attention. 

“I have one note for you before we reconvene. Do it for him.” 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Erik replied, raising his eyebrows. 

“You tried out because Charles asked. He’s Brad. He wants this show to be great, and I’m sure you want him to be great. Am I wrong?” Erik shook his head. “Thought not. Has it occurred to you that he wants you to be great?” Erik shrugged and Emma groaned, rubbing her temples. 

“Okay. I promise you he does. He sits offstage and watches you literally every time he’s not onstage. You need to do this for him. Give him a performance he’ll remember every time. He’s excited that you’re here and he wants to see you do well. Make it worth it for him. Stop trying to get me to kick you out.” Erik’s mouth dropped open. Emma rolled her eyes. 

“You think I didn’t know what you were doing? Please. You haven’t been properly trained, but your singing voice is better than you give yourself credit for.” Erik blinked repeatedly. If he was a television, he’d be shorting out. 

“And stop looking embarrassed,” she commanded. “The show is about moving on from that. Understand?” 

Erik did. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Charles sneaking back into the theater, looking curiously at Emma. Erik nodded and went back onstage. 

“Remember you’re doing this in heels tomorrow,” she called, before letting the scene continue. Erik only hesitated for a second before delivering his next lines, keeping Emma’s words in mind. Do it for him. He could do that, right? 

*** 

Charles was the one getting yelled at half an hour later. 

“Janet!” 

“Brad!” 

“Rocky!” 

_Grunt Noise_. 

“Janet!” and suddenly Remy lost control of his wheelchair as he tried to move forward. He crashed into the wall. Again. 

“HOLD!” Emma stood. “Remy, you cannot crash into the set repeatedly.” 

“Apologies!” he called. “This is harder than it looks!” Emma rolled her eyes. Remy looked over his shoulder at Charles as he tried to back up. “‘How do you do it, mon ami?” 

“Practice,” Charles said, eyebrows raised as he watched in amusement. “Years of it.” 

“I thought you were going to show him to drive,” Emma said, walking down the aisle toward the stage. 

“It seemed like Remy had a good handle on things.” choked out Charles, trying to hide his laughter. 

“I thought I was doing alright.” Remy shrugged. 

“You dented the wall,” Emma pointed out. 

“I apologize,” he wriggled forward in the seat and used his feet to push himself backwards. 

“Come to my dorm after rehearsal, I’ll help you,” Charles offered, biting his lips, desperately trying to hide his laughter, though a snort managed to escape. 

“I will,” Remy promised. 

“Alright, carry on. Please try to stop crashing.” instructed Emma. She sighed and went back to her seat. They finished the run through with minimal damage, once Remy decided to put his feet down every time he thought he was about to crash. It didn’t look great, but he didn’t crash into anything, so Emma had to let it go. 

Charles said goodbye to Erik before leaving. Erik stayed behind for a costume fitting. Charles waited at the back of the auditorium for another few minutes, giving Remy a chance to catch up. 

“Where are we going?” Remy asked when he got closer. 

“I figured right outside where there’s room,” said Charles with a shrug. “I didn’t particularly have a spot in mind. Somewhere with a bench for me to sit on, preferably.” Remy nodded and they walked outside. Charles saw a bench and headed for it, switching quickly to it while keeping one hand on his wheelchair. 

“Okay, get in.” Charles gestured to his chair, leaning against the back of the bench. Remy raised his eyebrows. 

“Are ya sure?” 

“Completely.” Remy hesitated before sitting down next to Charles. 

“It’s not movin’.” 

“I put the brakes on. You should do that too when you’re not moving onstage. You won’t start moving every time you shift your weight around.” Remy glanced down at the wheelchair and nodded. 

“Why don’t ya move around like I do?” he asked curiously. 

“You shift around when you get uncomfortable?” Charles asked in response. Remy nodded. “I don’t do that. I’m not getting uncomfortable and needing to move around,” he shrugged a little. 

“Cause ya can’t feel it?” Remy asked. Charles nodded, looking ahead for a moment. 

“Yeah,” he finally responded, looking at Remy again. “You need to figure out how to sit in a way that won’t make you roll all over the place because you keep moving around.” 

“I do,” he agreed. “I’m bringin’ a pillow to the next rehearsal to sit on.” 

“That’s a good idea,” said Charles. “Why didn’t you do that before?” 

“I didn’t know,” Remy replied. 

“Fair enough.” Charles laughed a little. “It didn’t occur to me, but that probably solves a lot of issues.” 

“Not steering though.” Remy pointed out. 

“No, you’re just extraordinarily bad at that.” 

“I think I should take offense.” Remy put a hand over his heart, mocking hurt. Charles laughed again. 

“You do it wrong,” he said when he was done laughing. “Hang on, give me my chair back and I’ll show you.” Remy stood and Charles switched back into it, undoing the breaks and moving forward, explaining what he was doing as he moved back and forth, circling around Remy, looking up at him after a moment. “That make more sense?” 

Remy nodded. 

“You’re good at that,” he remarked. 

“Like I said in rehearsal, years of practice. Unlike you, I pretty much have to be good at this.” Remy tilted his head a little, looking at Charles. 

“What happened? If you don’t mind.” 

“Car accident when I was a freshman in high school,” explained Charles, but he didn’t elaborate. “I don’t mind, but it’s not something I talk about a lot.” 

“I get it,” he reached to one eye, pulling out a contact. Charles blinked a few times, realizing that Remy’s eye had gone from brown to red. “I wasn’t a fan of talking about these.” He gestured to his eyes and flicked the contact away in one smooth motion. 

“I think your eyes are fascinating,” Charles said, impressed. 

“Not everyone does,” said Remy with a smirk. Charles nodded. 

“That makes sense. Mind if we head for my dorm?” Remy shook his head and gestured for Charles to lead the way. “You think you’ll be able to steer now?” 

“I do. Thank ya, mon ami,” Remy replied. 

“Happy to help. Although, it was fun to watch you crash into the walls.” 

“I couldn’t help it!” Remy protested. 

“You will now, though.” Charles grinned. They talked for a few more minutes, and Charles found that Remy had had his own share of hardships in the past. He learned that Remy had been abandoned, that he had moved around a lot as a kid because his eyes scared people, and how he finally started wearing the contacts to hide them. Then Remy pulled a deck of cards out of his sweatshirt and Charles was blown away by the tricks he knew. 

Charles was so enthralled by Remy’s act that he didn’t notice Erik approaching. Erik immediately fell silent too, engrossed by the cards flying through Remy’s hands. When he finished, Erik and Charles both complimented him, though Remy shrugged it off, smirking a little. 

“The heels are awful,” said Erik apropos of nothing 

“Hello to you too, darling,” greeted Charles, smiling. 

“I mean it Charles, and the rest of the outfit…” said Erik, trailing off and shaking his head. 

“I have to wear a stupid mustache,” Remy offered. “And fishnets.” 

“How unfortunate that you’re the one unsexy character in the show,” Erik retorted. 

“But now he won’t crash into a wall while doing it. Which is more than you can say about yourself in your heels,” Charles teased. 

“Shut up,” Erik growled. 

“Hey, we’re all wearing weird outfits, too. I’m going to be in my underwear for a while.” Charles said, and Remy made a noise of agreement. 

“Neither of you are standing while you’re wearing them, though,” Erik muttered. 

“I can’t argue with that,” Remy said, making his goodbye a moment later as they passed his dorm. 

“He’s done crashing, right?” Erik asked hopefully. He was sick of Emma yelling about it. Charles nodded. 

“I think so. Well, I’m certainly hoping so.” 

“I’m sure you’re a good teacher.” Erik rested his hand on Charles’ shoulder. 

“He asked about the chair,” Charles said after a moment of quiet. 

“Does that surprise you?” Erik looked curious. He hadn’t asked himself, not feeling the need to even though he was curious, and Charles ended up offering information about his accident not long after they started talking seriously, really getting to know one another in the early stages of their relationship. At that point, Charles was still worried that Erik wouldn’t want to deal with the possibility of any limitation getting in the way. Of course, Erik hadn’t cared and had listened to his story carefully. He had accepted it, and they’d moved on from there. Things had been pretty great ever since. 

“No, not really,” Charles replied, having spent the moment thinking about it. “I thought he would ask sooner.” 

“Must be Emma’s influence protecting you,” Erik replied drily. Charles groaned a little. 

“Oh god, I hope not.” 

Erik snorted and they talked about nothing and everything until they got back to the dorm, splitting up to go to their rooms and do homework. 

*** 

There weren't many days when Erik went without seeing Charles, but the next day was one of them. Shortly before rehearsal, Erik left his room to walk down the hall and knock on Charles' door. He looked at the stupid sign, which said 'The RA is _in_.' Underneath was a sticky note, crookedly pressed to the door. Erik read it. 

"Emergencies and Erik only?" 

"Erik?" Charles croaked from within the room. "Door's open." 

Erik slipped into the room, crouching down when he knocked over the book that was holding the door open. It was for Emma's geology class, he realized with a smirk. He fixed the book and turned to Charles, who looked terrible. 

"What happened? Are you sick?" He asked, stepping quickly across the room, standing over Charles, who pulled the covers over his face. 

"No," came his muffled reply. "'M fine." 

"You're not fine." Erik crossed his arms. "What happened?" 

"Muscle spasm." Charles pushed down the covers slightly, though his hair remained covering his face. Erik still couldn’t see his expression, but he seemed fairly miserable. "What time is it?" 

"Almost seven." 

"Seven?" Charles started to sit up. "We have to go." He groaned in pain, stopping halfway and laying back down for a moment. 

"You're not going anywhere." said Erik with a frown. "Did you go to class?" 

"No," he mumbled. 

"Have you gotten out of bed at all?" 

"No," he admitted, very clearly not pleased that he hadn’t been able to. 

"And you think you can go to rehearsal?" 

"Yes?" Charles played dumb in the hopes that Erik would back off so they could leave. 

"You're going nowhere. I’m calling Emma.” 

“Erik, no,” objected Charles weakly. He started to push himself up, barely succeeding. He managed to lean against the wall; a minor victory. 

“You can’t get out of bed,” stated Erik. He frowned and pulled out his phone to email Emma. He sent one off quickly, only feeling slightly guilty that he was ignoring Charles’ wishes. Then again, Charles had no sense of self preservation and was very insistent about not letting himself be limited by his body. But he could barely move without pain. Erik very much disliked seeing Charles hurting. 

Their phones vibrated in unison a second later. Charles opened his and read through whatever it said. 

“Apparently two other people have called in sick so she cancelled rehearsal for today. As a cast, we are under strict orders to rest for next week,” he read aloud. 

“That means you’re resting too. And that I’m staying here,” Erik decided, climbing into Charles’ bed. “Where is it hurting?” Charles sank back to the mattress and pointed at his lower back. Erik nodded and started massaging it. 

“Don’t push yourself so hard,” he muttered. 

Charles laughed once, but it turned into a wince of pain. 

“I’m not.” he whined. 

“You are.” 

“Erik, really, I’m fine.” 

Erik rolled his eyes as he ran his fingers over the tensed muscles in Charles’ back, letting the knots under Charles’ skin answer for him. They were quiet after that, as Charles relaxed infinitesimally. 

“Have you eaten today?” Erik asked. Charles shook his head and Erik untangled himself from him, disappearing momentarily before returning with easy mac that he put into the microwave. 

“Can we watch a movie?” Charles asked, watching the microwave with hungry eyes. Erik shrugged. 

“As long as it’s not Rocky Horror.” Erik pulled a face and Charles closed his eyes, smiling a little. 

“I’m a little sick of it too. Put on Mad Max, I just got the new dvd.” Erik found the it and put the movie in, bringing the macaroni and cheese to Charles when it was done. They sat next to each other and watched the movie, occasionally pointing things out they hadn’t noticed before to each other, Charles saying something about Furiosa being his hero at one point. 

“Hey,” Erik spoke about halfway through the movie, interrupting it. 

“Yeah?” Charles looked upwards at Erik, who had been combing his fingers through Charles’ hair. 

“Hank looks just like Nux.” Erik murmured, staring at the screen. 

“What? No, he doesn’t,” Charles replied, glaring at the movie. Erik rolled his eyes. 

“Oh my god, you’re right,” Charles whispered five minutes later, fascinated. He spent the rest of the movie watching only Nux, unable to get the image out of his mind. 

They ended up dozing off together before the movie ended, Erik leaning against the wall with his arms around Charles, who was laying against his chest. Neither of them realized how tired they were after weeks of daily rehearsal. The night off was surprisingly welcome, considering next week was Hell week, which Charles said truly lived up to the name. They'd be exhausted and antisocial, in full costumes and makeup every night, with lighting and microphones and the works. 

Then they'd open on Thursday night. They had 5 days left. Erik sleepily wondered where the time had gone. Dimly, some part of his brain was still convinced that he wasn’t actually going to perform. 

Finally, he drifted off, cuddling closer to Charles. He needed the sleep. 

*** 

By Wednesday, Charles and Erik were both completely exhausted. It was their last rehearsal before they opened, and there was a general air of exhaustion around the stage. Only Emma seemed to have energy, and she used it to yell at everyone for yawning and looking bored. 

"There is an audience in here tomorrow, ladies and gentleman!" She clapped her hands together. A few people winced at the echoing sound throughout the theatre. 

"It'll be better when there's an audience to feed off of," Moira whispered, blocking her microphone so that her voice wouldn’t carry across the theatre. Charles smirked and nodded his agreement. Erik rolled his eyes behind them, not needing to voice his agreement. He was too busy focusing on staying upright while he walked. 

"Keep going!" Emma yelled, and Erik picked up the dialogue, raising his eyebrows and grinning as he invited Charles and Moira up to his lab, pivoting and managing to stay on his feet the entire time. As the elevator started to rise (Erik was still surprised that Emma had managed to call in the right people to get a functioning elevator on the stage), Erik leaned against the wall, closing his eyes and focusing on breathing. 

He hurried offstage, getting out of the way while the stage crew rushed by to switch out set pieces. 

Something started nudging his side repeatedly and Erik looked down at Charles. Their height difference was even more pronounced now, with the stupid shoes. 

"You okay?" Charles mouthed, looking up to Erik. He nodded, pointing at the shoes. Charles looked at them and grinned. 

"I think they're sexy," he whispered, winking. Erik grinned and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Charles' forehead before going off to change his costume. Moira put her hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her laughs while their mics were live. The set finished changing in front of them, and Erik rushed by, waiting to meet them in the lab. Right as the lights went up, he winked at Charles. 

As the scene went on, Erik realized that he had somehow had fun while going through the rehearsal process. He might even be enjoying himself onstage. He wasn't going to tell Charles yet that he was glad he tried out, but he'd make sure to mention it at some point. 

Probably. 

*** 

The day of opening night passed quickly. Charles and Erik both ended up skipping some of their classes, heading to the dorms instead to nap. They walked to the theater together, Erik steeling himself for the show and Charles talking excitedly the whole way there. 

They split up when they got there, Charles didn't have to deal with the intensive process of putting on makeup or and a wig like Erik did, though Charles’ decision to not cut his hair before the show meant that someone who worked backstage was responsible for making it look more styled than it was. Nobody had forgotten the argument Charles and Emma had gotten into when she told him that a bun was not acceptable during the show. Charles had pouted for three days afterwards, grumbling about how he liked his hair. 

Erik sat in his seat in the dressing room, completely tense while people flew around him, painting his face and adjusting his wig, swatting his hands away every time he tried to scratch his scalp. He stood after what felt like eternity, walking by Emma as he left the dressing room. She scrutinized his face before nodding once. 

"Looks alright, Lehnsherr," she said, disappearing into the room to yell at whoever had messed up Ororo's Colombia makeup the night before. 

As he was finished getting dressed, Moira hurried over to him, freshly curled hair bouncing on her shoulders. 

"You came here with Charles, right?" Erik nodded. Moira looked worried. "I can't find him anywhere." 

Erik frowned. 

"You looked everywhere?" he asked. 

Moira nodded, eyes wide and nervous. Erik dropped his shoes and stalked toward the theater, heading to the only place he could think of to check. 

He cracked open the back door of the stage, heading for the nook he knew Charles sat in while he was watching Erik onstage. Sure enough, Charles was there, the dorky glasses he had to wear onstage dangling off his fingers. His head was buried in his hands, and Erik rushed forward when he thought he heard hyperventilating. 

"Charles," Erik said. Charles didn't respond. Erik reached forward to put a hand on his arm. Erik gently nudged him. "Charles." 

Charles' head shot up and he looked at Erik, utterly panicked. 

"Erik,” rasped Charles. It almost seemed like Charles didn’t recognize him at first. Though Erik barely recognized himself, so he couldn’t blame Charles. “I can't do it." he whispered. Erik's eye's widened. 

"What?" Erik asked in disbelief. 

"I... I can't. I'm going to mess it up, I'm going to do something wrong, I should never have accepted the part, I can’t do it." He buried his head in his hands again, trying to hold in the terrified tears. Erik knelt in front of Charles, reaching for his wrists. 

“Charles.” Erik wrapped his fingers around Charles’ forearms, gently pulling them away from his face “Look at me?” He kept his voice as gentle as possible, he surprised himself with how quietly he was speaking. Charles did, his eyes brimming with tears. 

“I can’t do it,” he whimpered. 

“You can do it,” Erik insisted. “Nobody wanted this more than you. You knew all of your lines in a week and you’ve been doing better than all of us since day one. There’s nobody who’s more ready than you.” 

Charles’ lip wobbled and he shook his head a little. 

“I’ve never been the lead before.” 

“I’ve never been in a play before. I think I reserve the right to be more nervous than you,” Erik retorted. A small smile flashed across Charles’ face and he looked away, sighing heavily as he tried to compose himself. 

“I’m so glad you auditioned.” 

“Me too.” Erik admitted. 

Charles smiled again, and this one stayed on his face. 

“Really?” he asked. 

“The heels suck, but yeah. It’s been… It’s been something.” 

“I’ve had so much fun doing this with you.” Charles moved his arms, pulling them away until his hands were holding Erik’s, their fingers tangled together. Erik smiled a little. 

“I’m still terrified,” Charles replied with a small sigh. Erik was quiet for a moment. 

“You know what Emma told me last week?” he asked. Charles shook his head no and Erik took a deep breath. “She told me to do this for you. To perform just for you and to make it count because the only reason I tried out was for you.” 

“She said something human?” asked Charles, sounding so shocked that Erik couldn’t help but laugh. 

“She did. But if you’re terrified,” Erik paused, trying to figure out how he wanted to word what he was thinking. “You don’t have to do it for everyone in the audience. You could do it for one person.” He trailed off, relieved when Charles realized what Erik was trying to say. 

“Do it for you?” 

“You’re the only person I’m performing for,” Erik said, shrugging. “Apparently it’s been working.” 

Charles was quiet for a long moment, focusing on his hands in Erik’s. Then he nodded. 

“I can do this for you. I’ve sort of been doing that already, but I can focus on you,” he said. 

“Have you realized that we only get to do this three more times?” Erik asked with a gentle smile. 

“I suppose we need to make it count, then,” Charles said, returning the small smile. 

“I think you’re right.” Erik squeezed Charles’ hands and straightened. 

“You should do that again, your legs look marvelous in fishnets.” Charles said immediately, to which Erik rolled his eyes. 

“Save it for the bedroom.” 

“In act two or real life?” Charles retorted, inching out of the nook he’d wedged himself into. 

“Up to you,” Erik replied, offering Charles his hand. They returned to the hallway together, encountering Moira, who looked relieved. 

“Oh thank god,” she breathed. “I was about to go tell Emma.” 

“Tell me what?” Emma materialized behind Moira, who whirled around in surprise. 

“I couldn’t find Charles before and I was worried. But he’s right here,” Moira replied, rushing off to go finish getting ready. Emma looked at Charles. If she saw that his eyes were red from tears, she didn’t say anything about it. She didn’t miss a damn thing. 

Erik thought it was impressive that she noticed everything. Not impressive enough for him to want to spend more time with her or take her rocks class, but impressive nonetheless. 

“Go fix your makeup,” Emma told Charles, turning and walking away. 

“Come on.” Charles squeezed Erik’s hand, not ready to let go yet. 

A few minutes later, they were both ready. 

“I hate these glasses,” Charles grumbled, nudging them up his nose “And this hair”. 

“You look adorable,” Erik teased. 

“Shut up,” he grumbled, looking through his street clothes for his phone. “Come over here.” Erik raised one eyebrow, finding Charles’ phone before he could and handing it to him. Charles opened the camera and patted his lap. 

“Come on, I need a picture of this.” 

Erik sighed and shook his head, smiling. 

“I thought I was getting away with no pictures,” he said, sitting on Charles’ lap. 

“In your dreams,” Charles snorted, holding the camera out while Erik leaned in close. He took the picture and examined it. 

“I don’t understand why they had to do this to my hair,” Charles muttered, pouting at the screen. 

“You should have tried out for my part. You wouldn’t have to do a thing.” 

“It’s not that long.” 

“Charles…” Erik frowned, trying to come up with an appropriate comparison for it. 

“I’ll trim it after the show,” Charles conceded. “I like the bun.” 

“I know you do,” Erik said fondly. That he liked it too went unsaid. They both looked at the picture of them on the phone again. 

“We look ridiculous.” 

“We do,” Erik agreed. “Don’t spread that around too much, I don’t know how I’m supposed to explain that to people who aren’t familiar with the show.” He had been so relieved when his parents agreed to not see him. 

“Only facebook,” Charles promised. 

“You have over two thousand facebook friends.” groaned Erik. 

“Well, I won’t tag you in it.” 

Erik didn’t respond, rolling his eyes instead. 

“Cast meeting in five!” Sean yelled from the end of the hall, interrupting them. 

“We’d better go, then.” Charles sounded sad that their moment was over. 

“We’ll have time for being close later,” Erik said, standing. 

“How close?” Charles asked as they headed down the hallway. 

“As close as you want” Erik promised. 

“You mean sex, right?” Charles asked hopefully, and Erik stopped to look at Charles. 

"If you'd like,” he agreed, and Charles grinned as they went into the meeting. 

The last half hour before the show passed in a blur of last minute preparation as people checked props, costumes, and whatever else they needed. 

And suddenly, people were calling places and the curtain was opening and Charles was singing to Moira, somehow doing even better than he had in rehearsals. Erik snuck backstage and watched _Dammit, Janet_ from the same place Charles watched him from, smiling a little as he fumbled with the ring before sliding it onto Moira’s finger. Moira giggled, ridiculously high pitched, and slid onto Charles’ lap to kiss him while the lights went down and the music faded out. 

Erik looked away at the end of the song, not enjoying what he saw at the end, reminding himself that they were onstage and acting. As they hurried offstage, he was reassured when Charles’ eyes lit up at the sight of him. 

“Sound good?” Charles asked worriedly, nodding to the stage. 

“Incredible,” Erik assured. Charles’ smile was so large it seemed to take up most of his face. 

“You feeling better?” Erik asked, and Charles nodded. “Good.” he hurried off to put on the damned shoes and get ready for his cue. 

When Erik made his entrance, several people in the audience hooted at him. He resisted the urge to yell at them and went on, finishing his song and rushing off to change. 

The rest of the show was a wild rush, and just as suddenly as it started, it was over and Erik was striding out onstage to take his bow, stepping to the side when Charles came on. When he and Moira took their bows, people began standing, and suddenly they were in the midst of a full standing ovation. Erik smiled to himself, waiting for the curtains to close again so they could leave. The second they did, the rest of the cast began milling about, hugging and congratulating each other on a great show. Erik strode across the stage, finding Charles, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him firmly. 

Charles laughed when they finally broke apart. 

“Glad to see you too,” Charles said, wiping Erik’s stage makeup from his face. “To the dorm?” he wiggled his eyebrows. 

“Oh, you guys can’t leave, we’re all going out for pizza!” Moira looked insulted. Erik’s stomach growled and he glanced down at it like the traitor it was. 

“Pizza first, then?” Charles asked, and Erik nodded. 

“Let’s go.” 

They departed together, leaving the pizza party early in favor of returning to the dorm. That night, as Erik dozed off in Charles’ embrace, he wondered if doing another musical was such a bad idea. He groaned internally at the influence Charles had on him. His last thought before drifting off was that it couldn’t be all that bad, not if opening night was anything to go by. He might even be looking forward to another performance. And maybe, he’d try out for another show, in the future. 

But only if he wore regular shoes in the next one.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I hope you all enjoyed reading, I'm really excited about this one. Super huge thanks to my beta reader because I'm terrible at grammar and she helped make this so much better than it was.


End file.
